Vive Las Vegas
by Bs-Crown-Vic
Summary: They thought they had completed this case. Turns out a killer from the past has other plans for them. Will they save the citizens of Las Vegas before it's too late? When is it really too late?
1. Chapter 1

_Hi. Although I have posted on the forum, this is my first time on I wrote this story with my friend a while ago but we were too nervous to put it up. Now we're thinking "Sure why not? What's the worst that could happen?" Images from the old _Dr Pepper_ ads are now springing to mind . . ._

_We wrote this after Season One ended while having a sleepover. It's slightly different to the one on the forum. Hope you enjoy it!_

_Also I'd like to thank _Xelif_ who pointed out a typo (now corrected)._

_Orla_

**Disclaimer: **We don't own any of the characters in Bones.

Vive Las Vegas – Chapter One

The twinkling stars reflect off the black computer screen of Dr Temperance Brennan's monitor. The clock reads one o'clock in the morning as an exhausted looking Brennan pulls herself up off her chair and switches off the lights in her office. The lab is already in darkness as everyone else has gone home. She leaves her office to make her way home stifling a yawn with one hand.

Special Agent Seeley Booth is sprawled across his couch surrounded by numerous files and envelopes. The last case had been a nightmare but he and Brennan had finally caught the serial killer. The final body count was 13, mostly children and young teenagers. The 13th victim had died right in front of them and they couldn't do anything to help her. It had put a strain on his relationship with Brennan as she blamed herself for not being able to prevent the vulgar death of the 15-year-old orphan.

As his head begins to loll to one side the irritating buzzing of his telephone wakes him. A dishevelled looking Booth reaches for his phone and reluctantly answers it.

"Booth," he mumbles gruffly.

"Cullen here," comes the reply, sounding awake and alert. "We've got a situation on our hands."

"What is it? What's wrong?" Booth can hear the tension in his boss's voice.

"I need you to collect Dr Brennan and come to HQ immediately."

"But why? What's going on?"

"Not over the phone. It's not a secure enough line. I'll see you and Dr Brennan in half an hour."

And the line goes dead.

Brennan slips into her apartment. She throws the keys onto her coffee table along with her coat and flops onto her bed. She kicks off her shoes and is just dosing off when a series of loud knocks disturbs her. Groaning inwardly she yells.

"Who is it?" She is surprised to hear a frustrated Booth yell back.

"Its me. Let me in, it's important."

She drags herself off the bed and opens the door. Booth hurries into her apartment and grabs her coat and keys from the coffee table.

"Booth what are you doing here? What's happening?"

"I can't explain because I don't know myself but I do know whatever it is, it's bad."

Too groggy to protest, Brennan grabs her shoes from her bedroom and her bag from the kitchen table and follows Booth out to his shiny, black, Crown Victoria.


	2. Chapter 2

Vive Las Vegas – Chapter Two

The SUV speeds towards FBI headquarters while Brennan pulls on her shoes and grills Booth about the situation.

"Look, I've told you all I know. We won't find out any more till we talk to Cullen."

Brennan suddenly turns red and hurriedly looks out the window. Trying to suppress a laugh she asks, "Em… Booth. I'm guessing you were in a rush when you left your house . . ."

Booth shoots her a confused look and replies "Well yeah, Bones. I was about to get ready for bed when Cullen rang. Why?"

"OK. Its just you fly is open and I was wondering…" She looks even more embarrassed.

"Shit!" Exclaims Booth as he glances down. The SUV swerves violently as he quickly tries to pull up his zipper, almost running over a group of people on their way out of a nightclub.

"BOOTH!!! What the hell do you think you're doing? I would like to make it to headquarters alive, instead of in a body bag, thank you very much!" Brennan shouts at Booth, while trying to conceal her obvious amusement.

Booth tries to laugh it off but Brennan can almost feel the heat coming off his scarlet face.

"Ok Bones, no more jokes, at least not while I'm driving," Booth says.

"Why don't you let me drive then? I'm not as easily distracted."

"You know that qualifies as a joke, Bones? I thought you didn't do humour. Two jokes in ten minutes! Who are you and what have you done with Bones?"

"Booth, I'm right here. Booth?"

Booth smiles and keeps driving.

Booth and Brennan enter the office block that is the FBI headquarters and immediately head towards the elevator. Cullen is waiting for them in his office. He has an ominous look on his face as he gestures towards them to sit down.

"Now, do you mind telling us why you dragged us out of bed in the middle of the night?" Brennan asks irritably.

"Bones…" Booth mummers, while shooting her a warning glance.

"It's fine Booth. She has a right to be curious…" Cullen replies,

Brennan interrupts him.

"I'm not curious, just pissed off. I have had less than ten hours sleep in the last week. I'm exhausted and I want to know what is so important that you have to drag me here in the middle of the night!"

"Well, here's the thing. As you know Richard Kelleher was being transported to a maximum-security prison in the middle of the Nevada desert. The state police were testing out a new type of restraints. Unfortunately there was a malfunction with the equipment and things went a bit wrong…"

Booth leans forward in his chair, hands clasped in front of him. "Wrong in what way?"

Cullen sighs, rubbing his eyes with his hands. "Kelleher escaped. Now he's running around the Nevada desert, probably Las Vegas, and we're worried he might continue his killing spree. I mean, he did promise more was to come if he ever escaped."

"So? What do you want us to do about it?" Brennan sounds suspicious, she suspects Cullen has more to his reason for them coming here than the serial killer they have just caught has escaped.

Cullen coughs, suddenly nervous about what he has to say. "Seeing as you two were the only people who could catch him last time … we … em … want to send you to Las Vegas to do it again."

Booth and Brennan look at each other. Neither want to go, especially Booth, but at the same time neither want more deaths on their hands. Booth nods reluctantly. "Fine. When do we leave?"


	3. Chapter 3

Vive Las Vegas – Chapter: 3:

Booth yawns and stretches his legs in the spacious first class seating – the only perk about being dragged out of your bed in the middle of the night. Brennan is typing swiftly on her laptop. She had refused to let Booth see what she was typing earlier, probably another chapter for her new book. She never let Booth read any of it, strengthening his theory that he was in it. Booth had entertained himself during the flight by imaging all the possible scenarios that a forensic anthropologist and an FBI agent could possibly get into this time around.

His pleasant thoughts are interrupted by an irritated cough aimed at his partner, Brennan. She doesn't even seem to hear the disgruntled airhostess.

"Excuse me, Agent Booth, but could you please inform your…em…your…"

"Partner," Booth replies hastily. Out of the corner of his eye he sees a smile toying at the corner of Brennan's lips.

"Yes…could you please tell her to turn it off, again," the blond airhostess gives Booth a dazzling, white smile that he returns. He ignores Brennan rolling her eyes as she reluctantly shuts down her computer. The airhostess gives Booth another one of her, no-doubt, award winning smiles as she turns around and walks away.

"Booth, are you checking out?" she asks, now looking slightly annoyed and Booth gets the feeling it isn't because she's just been forced to turn off her laptop.

"First of all, Bones, it's not 'checking out', it's 'checking HER out'. And second of all, that really isn't any of your business. That has never really stopped you before, has it though?"

Brennan shots him a withering look as she stands up and tries to get past him. It is only now that Booth realises that the plane isn't as spacious as he previously thought, as their bodies brush against one another. At the back of the plane the peeved airhostess points Brennan in the direction of the restrooms, before pushing past to hand out breakfast.

Brennan returns to see the airhostess hand Booth a slip of paper, and gives Brennan a triumphant smirk. Brennan shuffles past Booth back to her seat, trying to ignore the tingling sensation where Booths legs had touched hers. Booth stuffs the paper into his pocket, as red tinges appear on his cheeks.

Brennan sighs, as she gazes down at the greasy unappetising sludge that is supposed to be her breakfast. This was going to be a long flight. She hands her tray to Booth, who is already munching away at his so-called breakfast and opens up her laptop again.


	4. Chapter 4

**Authors note:** This isn't a cross over fic. We simply needed names and were too lazy to make up our own ones. Also We wanted to know what would happen if Bones and Grissom were to ever meet.

**Disclaimer:** We do not own Bones or CSI Las Vegas

Vive Las Vegas – Chapter four

The sun is just rising in the distance as Booth and Brennan step of the plane. Without the hassle of luggage to collect, they are able to go straight to the Rent-A-Car to pick up their vehicle. Although considerably smaller than the Crown Vic, they are able to sit in the front without being uncomfortably close in the Audi.

Booth grumbles under his breath about the car before asking Brennan "So where to first? Hotel or headquarters?"

"Headquarters," Brennan replies. "I want to see what the Strip looks like during the day."

Booth looks surprised. "How do you know about the Strip?"

Brennan rolls her eyes. "I don't spend all of my time in the lab Booth … Just a lot of it." She retorts, noticing the sceptical look in Booth's eyes.

She continues to look out the window in silent awe of the casinos, wedding chapels, hotels and monuments that she has read about but never actually seen. Booth, who has spent a bit too much time in Vegas, is amazed by her fascination. She can be so cute and innocent at times. As an awkward silence builds up in Booth feels the need to break it.

"So tell me," he begins. "How is it you've been to Guatemala, and Rwanda and Israel and all these places and yet you've never been to Sin City?"

"Sin City?"

"God Bones! Don't tell me you've never heard of Sin City!" She shakes her head. "It's like not knowing that New York is called the Big Apple!"

"I've been to New York. I had to verify an exhibit in a museum there."

Booth shoots her a sideways glance. "Have you ever shopped there?" He asks.

Brennan shrugs. "I've never had the need to."

Booth shakes his head in exasperation. "You are unbelievable, Bones, you know that? Really unbelievable."

The humidity in Las Vegas is beginning to increase as Booth and Brennan stroll through the glass doors of the Las Vegas FBI Division. A very fidgety, balding FBI agent greets them. He introduces himself as Agent Greene. He leads them down a grey corridor to the SAC's office.

The SAC is a thin, reedy man. Brennan begins to wonder how he got to this rank while his eyes examine her. No … check her out, using her newly acquired vocab skills. Agent Greene nods to Booth and Brennan before leaving them in the office.

"I'm Special-Agent-in-Charge Colm Spartz. Welcome to Las Vegas. I won't keep you long. As you already know Kelleher is loose somewhere is Las Vegas. We don't have any trace on him yet but hopefully the CSI guys will find something at the murder scene."

"You mean the escape scene," interrupts Brennan looking a little puzzled. Did he kill the guards while he escaped?

"No, the scene of his latest murder. He definitely isn't one for wasting time."

Booth and Brennan look at each other, both thinking the same thing. Is he keeping to his MO?

As If reading their thoughts, Agent Spartz says, "From what I've heard, his latest victim is a female escort. No older than nineteen." Nothing new there then. Brennan glances at Booth. His jaw is tense and for a moment he is lost in his own thoughts, his eyes dark.

Finally he comes to a decision. "We'd better get going then. It's been … eh … informative meeting you Agent Spartz. Come on Bones."

Brennan follows him out of the office. As they make their way to the car, she wants to say something but can't think of anything that wouldn't sound stupid. Booth always seems to have that effect on her. Eventually, just as they're getting into the rented Audi she says, "We'll get him again Booth. I promise."

Booth just looks at her from across the roof before sighing and sliding into the drivers seat.


	5. Chapter 5

**Authors note:** Once again, this isn't a cross over fic. We simply needed names and were too lazy to make up our own ones. Also we wanted to know what would happen if Bones and Grissom were to ever meet. As well as that, we changed some of the names around a bit.

**Disclaimer: **We do not own CSI Las Vegas or Bones but if we did . . .

Enjoy! ;-)

Vive Las Vegas – Chapter five

Yellow tape surrounds a particular barren, isolated area outside the ever-busy city of Las Vegas. Many news stations have their cameras positioned around the yellow tape. Brennan assumes that the news leaked out about a serial killer in Las Vegas. Pretty soon the whole of Vegas will be in a state of panic because the brutish killer. Booth flashes his FBI identification at a bulky security guard who's trying to ward off the press. The crime scene is crawling with CSI investigators, going through every inch of the crime scene.

"Booth!"

Booth hears someone calling his name and turns around.

"Nick, man! How've you been doing?" Booth greets his friend, shaking his hand.

"I've been good. How's D.C. been treating you? Had any problems since the last relapse?" Nick asks his old friend.

Brennan throws Booth a questioning look. What relapse? Was Booth an alcoholic? Booth gives Brennan an "I'll tell you about it later" look, when he sees the inquisitive look in Brennan's eyes.

"No, I've been a good boy. Not even strip poker." Booth replies while thinking that depends on the partner, looking at Brennan. "Heard you kicked the habit as well. I've been great. Working hard. This is Nick Stoaks of the Las Vegas CSI lab," Booth tells Brennan, "and this is Dr. Temperance Brennan, the forensic anthropologist from D.C. Bones, I worked with the Las Vegas CSI team during some investigations we conducted before I moved to D.C."

Nick waves over to some of his colleagues getting out of their cars, as he shouts over "Look who's back in town!"

Booth is smiling and shaking their hands as he introduces Brennan to the team.

"This is Warrick, Catherine, Sara and last but not least, Gil Grissom," he tells her, as she nods to each of them, "and this is my partner Dr. Temperance Brennan, the forensic anthropologist."

"Ah, yes. I've read your book," Grissom replies. "I was fascinated by your take on human osteology in the case where the clavicle was missing. And also . . ."

Sara interrupts Grissom, saying, "I think that Dr. Brennan would like to see the body now, to make sure that we are tracking the same killer."

"Yeah you go on ahead Bones. I'll follow you over." Says Booth as Brennan follows Sara over to the remains.

"Bones?" Gil asks. "Did you just call her Bones?"

"Yeah," replies Booth. "You know, she works with bones, she looks at bones, she's more or less obsessed with bones. She IS Bones."

Gil raises an eyebrow before following Sara and Brennan over to what is left of the body.

"Hey Gil!" Calls Catherine. "Does that mean we can call you Bugman?"

"Hey Catherine!" Gil replies. "Seeing as we're going on specialities, does that mean we can call you the expert in clothes removal?"

As Nick and Warrick snigger, Catherine replies, "That was a long time ago. We don't want the Newbie getting ideas in her head now do we?"

The Strip is coming to life as Booth drives his rental car. The sun is setting in the distance and Brennan's head is lolling to one side, her eyes flickering open and shut. Booth smiles to himself. She looks so peaceful and serene. She never looks like that when she's working.

"She's always on the go, needs to be doing something" muses Booth, as he realises that he has taken his eyes off the road for far too long. He looks back to the street but for some reason he can't help but stare at the beautiful woman sleeping beside him.

He's pulls up the four star hotel and finds a parking space. Gently he puts his hand on Brennan's arm and shakes it. Slowly she opens her eyes and takes a look around.

"Booth! Are we back at the hotel?" Brennan asks, sounding quite irritated and lethargic. She sees Booth nodding.

"Booth!" she says again, "I was going to get some work on the case done on the way to the hotel. Why didn't you wake me up?"

"Well, Bones, you are exhausted. You need some sleep so I let you sleep in the car. I don't get what the problem is!"

Brennan simply gets out of the car and walks away, looking infuriated, as Booth grins in the car. His only thought is "That's my girl!"


	6. Chapter 6

**Authors note:** This is by far my favourite chapter in the whole fic. There's another on that comes pretty close though.

Was I the only person who noticed that Brennan seemed to just know Booth had a problem in season two? We never saw her reaction. I'm posting the next two chapters together because they definitely go together.

I hope you like them as much as I do ;-)

Vive Las Vegas – Chapter six

An overly enthusiastic receptionist greets Booth and Brennan as they enter the reception. He grins broadly as they make their way over to the desk. Brennan grimaces slightly at the sight of his bleached white teeth. On closer inspection she notices bags under his eyes. He's probably been working all day, she muses.

Brennan strolls over to the lifts while Booth gets the keys for their rooms from the receptionist. While the lift takes them to their floor, realisation suddenly dawns on Brennan.

"Booth," she taps his arm gently, "We don't have any clothes or luggage. We never packed any bags before we came. We just got straight on to the plane."

Booth looks up from the file he's reading briefly before answering. "Don't worry. The FBI have supplied us with the essentials and said they'll pay for any extra expenses, you know, clothes, food and so on."

"Yeah but what about my equipment? That's all still in the Jeffersonian. How am I supposed to examine the body without my equipment?"

"Bones, we're in Las Vegas. Not the middle of some Godforsaken desert."

Brennan interrupts him. "Actually Las Vegas is located in the Nevada Desert."

Booth shoots her a 'don't mess with me' look and continues. "The point I'm trying to make is the Las Vegas PD will have their own equipment that will be just as good as yours and will lend it to you."

Brennan is just about to retort when the lift door opens on their floor and Booth, sighing with relief, steps out. Turning, he throws Brennan he key and wishes her goodnight.

BOOTH'S POV

Opening the door to his hotel room, the first thing Booth does is walk over to the balcony. He slides back the door and steps out onto it. Leaning against the railing, he closes his eyes and lets Las Vegas take hold of him. He embraces the smells of the city. The smoke from the cars, the spice from the Thai restaurant across the street, the hint of chlorine from the fountains, the sweat from the commuters and among it all, the attraction. Although not a smell, the high was already getting to him. He had felt it as soon as he had stepped into the hotel.

He was aware the hotel had a casino attached to it, what Las Vegas hotel didn't? He could feel the oxygenated air going to his head, making him restless. The casino managers injected the air in their casinos with extra oxygen and it flowed through the air-con. This way the punters would not tire easily and stay in the casino longer, continuously spending money.

His hand began to itch. Reaching into his pocket, he took out a casino chip, a reminder to him of what he had left after he had lost control. He began flipping it in the air and catching it as he paced the room. He wanted to be on the floor again. To feel the swell is anticipation as he made little wins, biding his time until the Big One. He needed the rush as he finally hit the Jackpot.

This feeling was immediately replaced with despair as he remembered loosing, not only the Jackpot, but all of his winnings in one foul swoop and being left with less money that he had come in with. Then his excitement returned as he remembered eagerly trying to win it all back.

Finally he has to give in. Grabbing his coat, he leaves his room.

BRENNAN'S POV

Brennan has just gotten out of the shower when she hears an urgent knocking on her door. Thinking another body has been found she pulls on a complementary dressing gown and slowly opens the door.

It's Booth. He's leaning against the doorframe, flipping and catching what appears to be a poker chip. He flashes her his charm smile.

"Hey Bones"

"Booth what are you doing here?" He doesn't seem to notice the fact that she's in a dressing gown and her hair is wet. She pulls the dressing gown tighter around her self-consciously.

"I was wondering maybe you'd like to check out the casino down stairs"

Has he gone mad? "It's one o'clock in the morning Booth."

"Casino's never close."

"Some of us have things to do."

"Like what? Sleep?" Brennan glares at him.

"No I have to dry my hair and then look over the case files so I'll be fully informed tomorrow in the morgue."

"Come on Bones," She's finding it hard to resist his charm smile. Realising this he reinforces it with puppy dog eyes. Finally she melts.

"Fine. Just give me five minutes to get ready."


	7. Chapter 7

Vive Las Vegas – Chapter Seven 

Just over four minutes later Brennan emerges from her hotel room and is   
greeted with an energized looking Booth. His eyes are wide and he leads the  
way over to a lift and presses the button. He leans against the wall,  
totally oblivious to Brennan's piercing gaze.

Abruptly, she asks the FBI Agent, "Booth, what's up? You have been acting  
strange since we arrived at the hotel." Booth shrugs but Brennan is not  
ready to give up that easily.

"Booth, you are my partner and I know something's wrong. You've got to talk  
to someone and I am here for you, like you were for me."

Booth is surprised at her emotional outburst. This is not like Brennan.  
Usually she keeps her feelings all bottled up and this proves to Booth that  
she really did care about him, maybe more than a partner, or even a good  
friend should. It was also a credit to their partnership, as well as their   
friendship, that she knew something was wrong with him. She isn't all that  
great at reading people. He knew he should tell her and that he would have  
to tell her sooner or later. She is just concerned about him.

"Well … here's the thing ... " started Booth. He was interrupted by the 'ping' signalling the lifts arrival. The doors open and they step inside.

Brennan knows that she should not push Booth until he is ready to tell  
her, but she is also aware of the fact that Booth has been on edge ever  
since they had arrived in Las Vegas. Then there was also the matter of  
Booths little 'problem' that Warrick had mentioned earlier. For now she   
would settle for some simple chat at the bar downstairs. Then maybe later

she would ask him what was wrong again, later.

Half an hour (and three drinks) later Booth and Brennan are sitting at  
the bar looking around at a man who has just won it big on the slots.   
Brennan is feeling slightly drowsy but as she looks into Booths brown  
eyes she sees emotions there that she has never seen before. Hunger and a  
mad desire. If he was acting strange before, it was nothing compared to how  
he is acting now. He is jiggling his foot up and down on the barstool and  
his hand reaches up to his head every few minutes, as if to fix his hair.  
Booth then takes his poker chip out of his pocket and starts to flip it up  
and down, with his thumb and forefinger.

"Can you feel that, Bones?" Booth asks Brennan.

Brennan is surprised at this question.

"Can I feel what?" she replies.

Booth answers, "It's a casino, Bones. It's some kind of ... of magic. I know  
you don't believe in magic," Booth says, as he sees Brennan's sceptical  
look, "the anticipation, the buzz and the thrill when you finally win. Then  
…then there's the sinking feeling in your gut, when you're losing but you  
can't pull away because maybe, just maybe there's a chance you can win it   
all back. Then you're at the point of no return. There's no coming back from  
that place. It's a dark and lonely place, Bones and I hope you never have to  
go there."

Brennan is shocked at the way Booth said all of this. He sounds so  
desperate and his foot is shaking harder than ever now.

"Booth, I had no idea. I'm… this what your friend was talking about earlier?   
Do you have a gambling problem?" Brennan asks Booth with utmost   
sincerity.

Booth grins and says, "You could call it a problem, more of an obsession  
really."

"Thank you for telling me this, Booth. Why are you here though, why did you  
suggest coming down here when…" Brennan leaves the question hanging.

"Why did I come here when it's the place where I almost lost it all? I need  
to prove to myself that I can sit here and not gamble. I need to know that I  
am completely over it. And now I do," Booth replies.

"I'm proud of you. You've beat it," Brennan smiles at Booth, "So, come on  
up. We've got a case to crack tomorrow and I can't do it without you."

Booth smiles back and as he follows Brennan out of the casino. He glances   
back at his previous life and he feels a hand on his shoulder. He touches it  
gently and turns around to walk upstairs. Then again a beautiful woman is  
pulling on his hand and leading him up to his hotel room. Things could be a  
lot worse. 


	8. Chapter 8

Vive Las Vegas – Chapter eight 

Yet again, Booth and Brennan find themselves outside her bedroom. They had walked back in a comfortable silence. Occasionally their hands had brushed of each other but for some reason neither of them had been embarrassed at the contact. It had been an emotional night for both of them.

Brennan's mind had been swimming with thoughts of what Booth had told her. She knew in had been hard for him to admit to her that he had a weakness and was amazed that he had told her. Now she knew how he felt whenever she divulged some piece of information about her past to him. She smiled slightly to herself at the idea that their 'roles' had been reversed.

Booth's mind, on the other hand, had been swimming for a different reason. She was proud of him. How could one little sentence have such an effect on him? It wasn't as if she had told him she loved him or anything . . . and yet . . . now he knew she cared for him and that was good enough for now.

On arriving at her bedroom door the silence has become awkward. Now Booth is shuffling from one foot to another, unsure of what to do. He knows what he _wants_ to do but is unsure of how to go about it.

"Well," Brennan is tapping her hand with the key card.

"Well," replies Booth. The rising tension is broken by them both laughing at their awkwardness.

Why are we acting like teenagers coming back from a first date, wonders Brennan.

"Thank you," says Booth as Brennan smiles at him.

"Really it wasn't a problem. It's nice to listen to the confessions instead of making them," Booth smiles when Brennan says this.

"Well . . . Goodnight, then."

Suddenly Booth is standing very close. Brennan looks into his deep brown eyes, flecked with gold. Oh my God, she thinks, why is he this close? Slowly, panic makes way for calm as she realises he always does this. He's just teasing her. She smiles and raises her eyebrows at him.

Alarm bells are ringing in Booth's head. What the hell is he thinking? He closes his eyes briefly and slowly exhales a deep breathe. He looks into her eyes again and sees them daring him to do what ever it is he's thinking of doing. He returns her smile and leans in further.

His lips brush her cheek and Brennan goes into a state of shock. He did it! He actually kissed her! Sure it was on the cheek but it was still a kiss. She can feel excitement swelling in her chest. Without realising what she is doing, Brennan turns her head slightly towards him.

Now it's Booths turn to be shocked. Is she serious? He doesn't want to take too long to analyse it in case the moment goes. Tilting his head down, he places a soft, tender kiss on her lips.

Brennan knows she should kick his ass but she doesn't care. This feels . . . right. Electricity shoots through her body as she raises her arms to wrap around his neck. Slowly and reluctantly, Booth pulls away before the kiss can become too passionate. She has a boyfriend for God sake. Her eyes flutter open as he pulls away. She knows the moment has come and gone and it's time to get back to normal. She doesn't want that to happen though. And she suspects Booth doesn't want that either.

She's afraid that Booth is beginning to regret his actions. Before he can pull away completely, Brennan grabs his tie and pulls him close to her again. Gently, she kisses him again while slotting her key card into the door.

Booth is pleased she isn't angry with him and is even more pleased that she kissed him back. He begins to enclose her waist with his arms when it's her turn to pull away.

She smiles shyly at him. "Goodnight Booth," and she closes her bedroom door leaving him to stand in the hallway wondering what has just happened.


	9. Chapter 9

Vive Las Vegas – Chapter nine

Brennan emerges from her room briskly the following morning. A grinning Booth greets her, holding two cups of coffee and two bagels. They stand for a moment, simply looking at each other, feeling slightly strange, since the last time they had been with each other they had had their first kiss. Brennan certainly hopes it won't be their last, however she is also fully aware that a relationship in the workplace is simply not ethical.

"Good morning," says Booth with his usual childish grin, handing her breakfast. "I figured you'd want to get to the lab as soon a possible."

"Thanks," Brennan replies thankfully. Sometimes she swears that Booth is a mind reader, or at least he can read her better than most people.

She sips her steaming hot coffee, black, no milk, and no fuss. Just the way she likes it. As they walk down to the car in a compatible silence Brennan realises that her fears had not been confirmed. She had wondered the previous night whether or not their kiss would interfere with their work, whether it would be awkward or slightly embarrassing. She slides into the passenger door in the car and turns to Booth.

"Booth, last night, I was…I'm…I don't really," she stutters, unable to find the words to tell Booth how she is feeling. Feelings have never been her strong point.

"Bones…Bones…. Temperance," he says to stop her distorted ramblings. "All I ask of you is two minutes. Two minutes where you don't talk, or ask questions."

"But…" interrupts Brennan. She is silenced when Booth holds a finger up to her lips and makes a shushing sound.

"Bones, last night was…well, I enjoyed it. I like you a lot so I've come up with an idea. On the last night we are in Vegas I am going to take you out and we are going to paint the town red. And I know that you don't know what that means. I am going to bring you out for dinner and I am going to pay the cheque and you are not going to argue with me," Booth adds seeing Brennan's disgruntled face. "After that we are going to see one of the many spectacular shows that Vegas has to offer. When we get back to the hotel, I will shift awkwardly outside your hotel room, unsure if I should lean in to kiss you. We will have a goodnight kiss and I will go to sleep a very happy man. How does that sound?"

Brennan's stunned face was enough of a response for Booth and he puts the car keys into the ignition.

"Wait," Brennan says, "We can't do this Booth. I mean, we are partners. We do work together. It wouldn't be…appropriate."

"At work we will be strictly professional. I mean I know it will be unbelievably difficult for you to keep your eyes off the gorgeous FBI agent you're working with but you're going to have to resist your primitive urges."

"I'll be fine," Brennan replies, smiling.

"Seriously Bones, I know how difficult it is to resist me. Many have tried and failed"

"Booth, I think I'll be able to cope," smiles Brennan, as Booth starts to drive the car out of the hotel car park. Brennan is going through a list from the case files of aliases the killer had used before at hotels and such.

"Daniel Byrne, Rick White, David Murray," she reads from the thick case file on her lap.

Without warning Booth jams his foot onto the breaks and the car stops, in the middle of the road.

"Booth, are you trying to KILL the both of us? What's wrong" Brennan shouts over the loud noises of beeping horns directed at Booth.

Booth throws Brennan an apologetic glance as he says, "Well, something just hit me."

"Something almost hit us…literally!!" Brennan replies, the anger apparent in her voice as she looks behind and sees many disgruntled drivers waving their fists at a meek looking Booth.

"What about David?" Booth asks as he starts to drive again. "What about him?"

Brennan starts to laugh. "That's what you're worried about? David?"

Booth nods and Brennan says, "Booth, David and I broke up almost two weeks ago."

"You did? Why?" Booth asks her.

"Well, he seemed to think that there was something more to my relationship with a certain FBI agent than meets the eye. And now I guess he was right," Brennan says smiling at Booth.

"Yes, he was right," Booth replies as they pull into the lab.

Brennan examines some bone fragments under a powerful microscope, adjusting the magnification every so often. Booth walks into the lab, accompanied by some of the forensics team. Booth goes to talk to Brennan but she holds up a finger to stop him as she adjusts the magnification one last time. She looks up with a slight smile on her face.

"The body was cut up using a hand saw, probably a milter saw, sixty centimetres," Brennan told the lab.

"Wow, she is good," Grissom says to Booth.

The screen at the back of the lab comes to life and Angela, Jack and Zack are all in the screen. Angela squeals when she sees Brennan.

"Sweetie!! How's Vegas?" She spots Booth and then says, "Remember, what happens in Vegas stays in Vegas!"

Brennan can't help but smile at this. She and Booth exchange a glance. Angela does not miss a thing. She looks from Brennan to Booth's grinning face.

"Details, details, details!!!" Angela says joyfully. Jack has the same look on his face that Angela has and Zack is looking slightly lost.

"Well, Richard Kelleher escaped at…." Gil starts, but Angela interrupts him.

"Not THOSE details. Details about you two!!" Angela says, looking directly at Booth and Brennan. Booths face goes red but it is nothing compared to how red Brennan's face is going. He can almost feel the heat coming off her face.

Grissom, Sara and Nick have a slightly bemused look on their faces. Brennan desperately tries to regain her composure as she introduces her team at the Jeffersonian.

"This is Angela Montenegro, she does reconstruction. Jack Hodgins, the entomologist and my assistant Zack Addy," introduces Brennan.

"This is the CSI forensics team," says Booth, "Gil Grissom, Sara Sidle and Nick Stokes."

"Hello Nick," says Angela, flicking her hair back over her shoulder. Nick grins at her. Gil throws Nick a downbeat look. Brennan does the same to Angela.

"Em…guys…as much as I'm amused by the flirting and innuendos, we do have a serial killer on the loose so if it's not too much to ask…?" Questions Sara.

"Yes, we do," replies Booth, "So lets get down to business then."


	10. Chapter 10

Vive Las Vegas – Chapter Ten

"The first thing we should do is make sure the MO of this body matches that of Kelleher's victims." Begins Brennan. "The last thing we want is a copy-cat killer. Angela did you get the information I sent you yesterday evening?"

"I sure did." Replies Angela, winking at Nick.

"And . . . " prompts Booth.

"I'm not sure there's a match. There's a sever height difference between Kelleher's victims and the vic you recovered last night."

"How much of a height difference?" asks Gil, frowning slightly.

"Well," states Angela. "At least a foot and your vic is roughly the same height and the previous victims which leads me to believe your murderer is a foot taller than Kelleher. Sorry."

Booth sighs and shakes his head in defeat. "Zach what do you have?" he asks.

Zach looks like a deer caught in the headlights when Booth addresses him. "Agent Booth, why are you speaking to me?" He asks. "Do you not like me anymore? What about the bonding thing?"

He looks genuinely upset and Brennan feels a surge of pity for him. Suddenly, for some unexplained reason, she wants to hit Booth for upsetting him. "This is just the next stage of the bonding." She says. Hodgins snorts in disbelief and she shoots him a 'don't-you-dare' look.

Zach appears contented and continues with his observations. "Apart from the height differential Angela has mentioned everything else screams Kelleher. She was hit on the top of the cranium with a heavy, blunt object – possibly a mallet used for hammering in tent pegs. The cranium split killing her instantly. Everything fits into his MO."

"Wait!" Exclaims Brennan, startling everyone around her. "Angela, the difference in height. Does that only apply to the killer or could it be explained by the victim being lower down, say in a kneeling position?"

"Yeah, that could explain it," replies Angela, smirking at the implications of what Brennan has just said. Slowly, realisation appears on everyone's face. Everyone's, that is, except Zach.

"I don't get it." He says. "Why would a hooker be kneeling down?"

Angela and Hodgins shoot each other disbelieving glances before saying good-bye with promises of "a long detailed chat" from Angela and details of a "bug race" with Grissom from Hodgins.

After they have disconnected from the Jeffersonian, the CSI's decide to get back to their labs to continue analysis on the victims clothing and personal items. Booth and Brennan are left alone. Brennan returns to her magnifying glass while Booth wanders aimlessly around the room she has been assigned. He seems restless, first leaning against the wall then sitting on a chair, first crossing and then un-crossing his legs. Finally Brennan has had enough.

"Booth could you please keep still? You're distracting me."

"Bet I distract you anyway," he smiles.

Sighing, Brennan abandons the bone samples and crouches down in front of him. "What are you thinking?" She asks, cocking her head to one side.

As always, Booth is caught on the hop at her directness. "Nothing," he mutters, grimacing at his universal, male answer.

Brennan raises an eyebrow but doesn't challenge his reply. If he wants to be moody, fine. She doesn't care as long as it doesn't interfere with her work. She goes to stand up and walk back to her examination table when Booth places a hand on her arm.

"You want to go get some lunch?" he asks.

"I'm not hungry." She replies.

"Gotta eat some time."

"I don't want to eat anything now."

"Fine then. You can keep me company."

Brennan sighs in resignation and nods. "Let me just grab my jacket."

The trip to the café had been uneventful. No sudden swerves or stops in the middle of the road. They hadn't spoken a word to each other in the car, each wrapped up in their own thoughts concerning the case.

There had been no banter as they entered the restaurant and placed their orders. The case was beginning to take its toll.

Perfect.

Sure it was dangerous following them around, there was a better chance of getting caught, but Richard Kelleher didn't care. It was all part of the fun. You had the upper hand on the case. It helped you to decide whether or not a change in the MO was in order to truly annoy them.

There was only six people left before his quest and been completed and then he would hand himself in to the FBI for the ultimate fame.

To be infamous.

The man that eluded the FBI not once, but twice.

Agent booth and Dr. Brennan were not ready for the blood bath was about to come.


End file.
